walkerclassheartofdarknessfandomcom-20200215-history
Globalization Pros and Cons
Even though most people think that globalization is bad, everyone should know about the pros and cons of globalization. Sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes it's a bad thing. It is true that the impact of globalization is visible and affects largely the politics and the economy of the country but its effect on the mindset and the culture is noticeable gradually in the way people think and react. It's like the Iceberg theory wherein what we do and say are at the tip and what we think and believe is at the base. The base is not visible but manifestations at the top are conspicuous. It applies here as well where people do not change abruptly but may be after a decade the change starts showing and seems radical. Pros of Globalization 1. IT HAS A Z IN IT SO ITS VERY ADVANCED 2. It provides poor countries with the chance to develop economically, through infusion of foreign technology, by spreading prosperity, which creates the conditions in which democracy and respect for the human rights may flow. 3. Globalization can help us raise the global economy but only when the involved power blocks have mutual respect and trust for the others opinion. The globalization and democracy should be hand-in-hand. It should be nothing but pure business and no colonialist designs. 4. There is a market that is world wide for all the companies and consumers to access all products from the different countries. 5. A world wide power is being created gradually, so instead of compartmentalizing power sectors. The politics are merging together and the decisions that are being made actually benefit all human beings all over the world. 6. There has been more information being influx between two countries. 7. The cultural is intermingling. Each country learns more and more about other cultures around the world. 8. We all share the financial interests so the corporations and governments are trying to help each other out by trying to sort out each others ecological problems. 9. We all have become more socially open and tolerant towards each other and all the people who live on the other part of the world are no longer considered aliens. 10. A lot of people are seeing the speedy travel, mass communications and quick dissemination of information, which all goes through the internet, as benefits of globalization. Cons of Globalization 1. SCROOGE MCDUCK GETS RICHER AND ROBIN HOOD GETS POORER. 2. The multinational corporations are being accused of the social injustice, unfair working conditions, which include slave labor wages (we don’t have slavery anymore), poor living and working conditions, and a lack of the concern for our environment, the mismanagement of the natural resources and the ecological damage. 3. The multinational corporations were restricted to commercial activities that are increasingly influencing the political decisions. Many people think that there is a threat of the corporations ruling the world because they are gaining a lot of power due to the globalization. 4. The opponents are saying that globalization is making it easier for the rich companies to act less with less accountability. They claim that other countries’ individual cultures are becoming overpowered by the Americanization. 5. The anti-globalists claim that globalization isn’t working for majority of the world. The most recent period of rapid growth in the global trade and the investment, from 1960 to 1998, inequality got worse in both internationally and within the countries. The UN Development Program has reported that the richest 20% of the entire world’s population is consuming 86% of the world’s resources, while the other 80% consumes 14%. 6. Experts think globalization is leading to incursion of communicable diseases. The deadly diseases (HIV/AIDS) are spreading by the travelers to the most remote corners of the world. 7. Globalization is leading to exploitation of labor. The prisoners and the child workers are being used to work in inhumane conditions. The safety standards are being ignored to produce the cheapest goods. It is also increasing human trafficking. Globalization has led to exploitation of labor. Prisoners and child workers are used to work in inhumane conditions. Safety standards are ignored to produce cheap goods. There is also an increase in human trafficking. 8. The social welfare schemes or what they call “safety nets” are under a lot of pressure in most developed countries because of the deficits and other ramifications of globalization.